


Problèmes de cornes

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Horns, Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quelques uns des problèmes que vous pouvez rencontrer quand vous avez des cornes sur la tête





	Problèmes de cornes

Sidious était content des progrès faits par son apprenti. Il se laissa aller à une rare marque de félicitation en lui caressant la tête entre les cornes. Un Maul surexcité s'agita sous la sensation divine, une de ses cornes venant déchirer la chair fragile de la main humaine. Le Seigneur Sith se repentit gravement de son instant de faiblesse.

...

Maul rabattit sa cape sur son visage... et jura en entendant le tissu se déchirer. Il avait encore mis trop de force dans son geste et ses cornes avaient à nouveau transpercé la capuche. Il était bon pour ressortir le fil et l'aiguille.

...

Maul avait un sacré mal de tête. Dans une tentative irréfléchie d'apaiser celui-ci, il pressa une main contre son crâne... et siffla alors qu'une douleur à la main se rajoutait à sa souffrance. Sa migraine lui avait fait oublier qu'il avait des cornes.

...

Maul rejoignit son contact. Ils avaient rendez-vous au sein d'une forêt. Maul avait rejetée sa capuche pour profiter de l'air agréable et du spectacle chatoyant des feuilles d'automnes. Même si le bruit qu'elles faisaient sous ses pas n'était pas des plus discrets. Mais il avait checké les environs aussi bien avec la Force qu'avec les senseurs de son vaisseau, une seule présence massive en était ressortie. Et le vendeur d'information était bien là, fidèle à ses habitudes. Sauf qu'il éclata de rire à la vue de Maul. Le Sith fut partagé entre la perplexité et l'indignation. Avant de se sentir terriblement ridicule quand le non-humain arriva à lui signaler la cause de son hilarité entre deux vagues de fou-rire. Maul avait ignoré les feuilles tombantes qui le frôlaient lors de sa marche. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que certaines s'étaient plantées sur ses cornes, formant une couronne qui lui donnait l'air d'un être végétal.

...

Maul aimait bien les kimono. Il pouvait les enfiler comme des vestes pour se couvrir. Malheureusement, certaines missions exigeaient d'enfiler des vêtements couleur locale. Une bordée de juron retentit alors qu'il échouait pour la troisième fois à enfiler une tunique moulante sans l'ébrécher avec ses cornes. Le budget que lui avait alloué Sidious pour cette mission allait disparaître dans l'industrie textile du coin.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
